


Part Four: the Wizard

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Here Be Time Lords [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Fusion, Gen, He shows up, I know magic and stuff, I mean, Yas, a horse - Freeform, and I was still having trouble with length, becuase I thought he was cool when I little, but cmon time lord Gandalf works, but these are old ones, from anywhere, he definitely regenerated in the mines of moria don't lie to me, shadowfax - Freeform, sorry it's so short, that comes when you whistle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Gandalf acts a lot like a Time Lord, calling people idiots (or fools), acting very smart, older than anyone you know, and dying and coming back different.Besides, it's Gandalf. He's awesome.





	Part Four: the Wizard

Shadowfax stood before him and Gandalf smiled.

He tipped his head by way of greeting, "Ah, Shadowfax, the king of horses."

The stallion lowered his head in return and Gandalf swung himself agilely onto the bare back. He patted the horse's head, skin-to-skin contact was required for telepathic connection. He whispered into the horse's ear, hand still on his forehead, and Shadowfax whinnied in response. Gandalf smiled gently, "Thank you."

The horse pawed the ground then he ran for all he was worth towards Gandalf's residence. They stopped outside the broken down house. Gandalf swung off and he strode towards the old wagon resting outside.

Shadowfax nodded regally in the direction of Gandalf the White before he cantered away.

Gandalf smiled, he had rescued Shadowfax after the horse crashed in Middle Earth. He had just escaped from his home world that had been destroyed by another race. Shadowfax was the last of his kind, quite like him, and the King of his people- the Stalionusom.

So Shadowfax was quite literally, the king of horses.

Gandalf stepped into the familiar old cart that had carried his fireworks so long ago. He opened the lid of the trunk in the front quite carefully and stepped into it. If anyone ever looked they would find that they could not remove the trunk from the cart.

The old man trudged down the steps carefully, his long grey robes trailed behind him as he descended. He tapped his staff on the ground and his old wrinkled hands found a knob on the rough wood.

The light spread forth into a blinding burst of white as he grinned. It was nice to know that his sonic was still in perfect working condition. The old TARDIS groaned in happiness as she sensed his presence.

"Hello, old girl. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

The TARDIS hummed and Gandalf smiled. A regeneration and a color scheme change later and she was still able to recognize his presence.

Gandalf ran his fingers along the dusty buttons carefully. They pulsed with light, happiness at his return, and carefully contained power.

It was good to be home.


End file.
